In general, so as to circulate cooled air in a refrigerator, a fan motor having a fan and a motor coupled to each other is disposed in the interior of the refrigerator, and in this case, a fan motor, which has a compact size with respect to the directions of diameter and axis thereof, is popularly used in consideration of the installation space in the refrigerator.
Conventional fan motors for circulating cooled air are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication Laid-Open Nos. 10-2008-0020138 and 10-2008-0041158. Each of the conventional fan motors largely includes: a motor having a stator having a shaft-supporting portion formed in the center thereof and core teeth ends exposed to the outer periphery thereof and a rotor having a rotor shaft insertedly supported into the shaft-supporting portion and a case having magnets attached annularly therealong in such a manner as to be positioned opposite to the core teeth ends, the case being coupled fittingly to the rotor shaft; and a fan having a hub coupled fittingly to the rotor shaft of the rotor.
By the way, the conventional fan motor for circulating cooled air has a structure wherein a stator core, coils and a circuit board constituting the stator assembly are exposed to the outside to make water contained in the cooled air penetrated therethrough, thereby causing the corrosion of the stator assembly.
Also, the conventional fan motor for circulating cooled air has a structure wherein the hub of the fan is coupled to the rotor shaft of the rotor by means of injection or press-fitting, such that the fan is shaken by the rotation of the motor to cause the rotor shaft to be separated from the hub of the fan.
Further, the conventional fan motor for circulating cooled air has a structure wherein the case of the rotor has a cup-like shape made of a metal material and the magnets are attached on the case of the rotor, thereby making it more complicated to manufacture the rotor.